<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friends with the Waves by angelboygabriel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477571">Friends with the Waves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel'>angelboygabriel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Schreibner’s Grimoire [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic AU, Medieval-ish, Mermaid Even, Nordic Fairytale Vibes, Prince Even, Warrior-in-Training Isak, snapshot fic, viking inspired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stand-alone prequel to Med Tidevannet (upcoming fic!)</p><p>Five moments in Isak’s life leading up to his engagement with Prince Even of Nordvann.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Schreibner’s Grimoire [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is just a fun fic to offer some background on Isak &amp; Even for the fic I have planned for them. CAN BE READ AS A STAND ALONE! This fic mostly pre-dates the events of The Archer and the Naiad, and the time that Isak visits Robbe’s village mentioned in that first chapter happens when Isak is around 17 and Robbe is 14. Med Tidevannet will be occurring parallel to TAATN so keep an eye out for that.</p><p>In this verse, mermaids regularly change their tails to legs to walk on land.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isak meets the prince of Nordvann when he is 14.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Isak!” Magnus shrieks as Isak scoops his friend into his arms, heading to the water line. “Don’t you <em>dare</em>!” he adds in a pitchy shriek, and Jonas, Mahdi, Eva and Chris’s laughter fills the air as they watch them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s visit Nordvann,” Isak smirks, and Magnus clings onto him as Isak wades ankle-deep into the fjord.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Isak! Boys!” a woman yells, and Isak whirls around with Magnus in his arms to spot his mother striding down to the beach, hair ornately braided and wearing the signature flowing white festival dress that all the Fjordlandet women wore during Strandfestival. “Put Magnus down! All of you, come on, the Nordvannians are going to be arriving in a few minutes, and I want you all presentable for the feast.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isak groans as he unceremoniously dumps Magnus out of his arms, and their little friend group all put their sandals and cloaks back on from where they had dropped them in the sand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mama fixes Chris and Eva’s braids, adjusting the flowers in their hair, before ushering them all back to the village. Isak, Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi all laugh and shove at each other, poking at the loose, embroidered white tunics they all wear with black breeches, complimentary of the other boys in town. Isak and Jonas both wear their hair long still, a single braid wrapping around their heads instead of the multiple ornate ones the girls had.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your cloak is crooked,” Mahdi notes as he adjusts the silver clasp of Isak’s formal cloak, a simple dark blue one that Isak dutifully keeps clean and safe in a trunk for special occasions like the festival.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The giant banquet table and benches are already set up when they reach town, running half the length of the primary street as villagers pile the table high with pitchers of mead and wine, smoked fish, roasted reindeer, wheels of cheese, salty kelp strands and hearty loaves of bread. The far end of the table holds four chairs at the head, two for Chief Grytten and his wife, while the other two are for Queen Astrid of Nordvann and her son, the prince. There were rumors amongst the kids in town that the mermaid prince was one of the most beautiful people in the fjord, but Isak and his friends had never seen him so they weren’t sure if the rumors were true.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, there you are, Marianne. Thank you so much for getting the kids, it’s so busy tonight. Chris and Eva, darlings, we have to help finish some pies before the feast. Oh, and Jonas, your father is looking for you by the armory,” Fru. Berg says as she quickly kisses Isak’s mother on the cheek and guides her daughter and Eva away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bye, guys! See you later! Bye, Mama Valtersen!” Jonas quips excitedly before he ducks into the crowd to find his dad.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, what do you boys say we find a seat at the table?” Mama asks, and all three of them agree eagerly. Mahdi, Magnus and Isak all claim a spot on the benches in front of a large platter of boar. Mama sits down next to them, and waves to Mahdi and Magnus’s parents when she spots them, Magnus’s mothers and Mahdi’s father coming over to sit by her. They greet each other warmly, and the boys ignore their parents as they start to talk about work.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m excited to see the prince,” Magnus says as they huddle closely, and Mahdi agrees.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me too. They said he was sick last year with what Magnus’s ma has so that’s why he didn’t come, but he’s coming this year. Did you know he’s going to be king of Nordvann one day?” Mahdi adds, and Isak gives him an impressed look.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow. It must be so cool to be a mermaid prince,” Isak says admiringly, and the other two agree. More and more people take their seats at the benches, and the boys watch in wonder as they recognize the extra-tall and enchantingly beautiful Nordvannians start to fill in as well, their designation as mermaids made clear by the bright silky festival clothes they wear in every shade of green under the sun.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sun sets, signaling the time to start the feast, and the older kids quickly light the torches in the village to wash everything in a merry orange light as everyone takes their seats. There’s murmuring that the Queen and the prince have arrived, but when Isak cranes his neck to look down the table, it’s difficult to take a good look.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chief Grytten stands up and everyone quiets down. “Friends, welcome back to this year’s Strandfestival! Today, we celebrate the special bond between the Nordvannians and the Fjordlandet, a unique friendships that stretches back to our original viking settlers. We owe much to our oceanic partners, who help us raise our youth, fish, learn about the world, and protect our joined realm. We would not be where we are today without their friendship.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Queen Astrid stands up and smiles kindly at Chief Grytten as they hug.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you for welcoming us to the village for a wonderful night of festivities. We are forever grateful to your community for your kindness, protection, and friendship. May our fjord ever prosper. To friendship!” the Queen announces as she hoists her goblet in the air, and the long table roars with an echoed sentiment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To friendship!” Isak screams with everyone else, and then the chief signals they can dig in to the feast. Mahdi, Magnus, and Isak attack the food in front of them, heaping their plates before hastily passing down some dishes for others. Merry chatter fills the air as everyone eats and drinks, and Isak loves every second of happiness and the sense of community. Strandfestival was always the best day of the year.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guys, let’s go spar when we’re done,” Mahdi suggests, and Magnus and Isak nod eagerly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mama, can Mahdi and Magnus and I go to the armory when we’re done?” Isak asks eagerly, and Marianne gives him an amused smile before she turns to Magnus and Mahdi’s parents.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I don’t see why not,” Mahdi’s father shrugs, and Magnus’s mothers agree. The boys all fistpump the air.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yessss! Strandfestival sword fight!” Magnus cheers, and the three of them hurry to finish their meal before they run off to the armory. Mahdi shoves against the heavy oak doors when they approach, letting Isak and Magnus slip in to collect their training swords.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They scuff a circle in the dirt to denote the ring, and Magnus gets a torch lit nearby so they can see better.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who wants to go first?” Isak asks, and Mahdi and Magnus share a look.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Loser fights Isak,” Mahdi challenges Magnus, and Magnus groans but shakes his hand nonetheless.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No way am I fighting Isak. He kicks all our asses,” Magnus says haughtily, and Isak smirks as they step into the ring and unsheathe their swords.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, on the count of three, go. Three, two, one, GO!” Isak yells, and Magnus and Mahdi lunge forward, wood swords clacking as they glance off each other. They dance clumsily around each other, parrying hits left and right until Magnus spots an opening and smacks the side of Mahdi’s leg.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gotcha!” he crows, and Mahdi gives a dramatic gasp as he falls to his knees.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Noooo! You’ve maimed me!” he wails, and all three of them crack up before Isak swaps places with Magnus.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isak gets a hit on Mahdi in under a minute once they start, and Mahdi rolls his eyes. “You’re no fun,” he complains.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re just jealous that I’ll be the first to be named warrior,” Isak retorts smugly, and Mahdi kicks half heartedly at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, actually I can’t wait to see you cut your long-ass hair!” Magnus cuts in, and Isak defensively strokes a hand over his hair, fine blond locks going just past his shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My hair is <em>pretty</em>,” Isak says petulantly, and Mahdi shrugs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, it’s pretty, so don’t be mean, Mags!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! We’re bullying Isak right now, not <em>me</em>!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mahdi and Isak laugh at Magnus’s frown, but then Magnus and Mahdi exchange places and Magnus gets ready to face off against Isak. He fares a little better than Mahdi, blocking some of Isak’s faster jabs and ducking away from his swings, but nonetheless loses too.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They hear footsteps approach, and all three of their heads whip around to see Isak’s mother and Chief Grytten. They scramble to stand in a presentable way in front of the clan leader, but Chief Grytten waves them off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Isak, would you mind joining your mother for a moment? I have something special for you to do. And Magnus, Mahdi- I wanted to mention you did excellently in training yesterday. Fantastic improvement,” Chief Grytten compliments, and Isak’s friends preen under the praise. Normally, Isak would complain about having to leave his friends so quickly, but since it was the Chief, he didn’t argue. Chief Grytten was formidable and not to be crossed, but also very fair to the people and had taken a particular interest in Isak’s training when he had early on proven himself to be quite skilled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as they’re out of earshot of Magnus and Mahdi, Chief Grytten starts to speak again. “Isak, I would like to introduce you to the Queen and prince.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isak’s eyes widen and his jaw drops and he and his mother continue to follow him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously?” he squeaks, and the Chief shows a hint of a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously. You’re one of the most promising trainees, and I’d like you to become acquainted with the Nordvannians. It will be important for you in the future to learn how to perform diplomatic duties.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isak is too awed to grasp the implications of the chief’s statement as he spots the Queen and her son and feels his mother place her hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Queen Astrid, Prince Even. I’d like you to meet someone,” Chief Grytten introduces, and Isak steps forward with his mother as the Queen and the prince turn their gazes to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isak is frozen to the spot. The prince is <em>beautiful</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is Isak Valtersen. He is one of my most promising future warriors, better than many of his peers and only fourteen summers old.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isak can feel the Queen, the Chief and his mother staring at him expectantly, but all Isak can do is stare dumbly at Prince Even. He’s easily taller than Isak, with sparkling blue eyes and an enchanting air about him. Even’s face crinkles into a smile, and Isak feels a blush start to burn on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s wonderful to meet you, Isak,” Queen Astrid says gently, and extends her hand to Isak. Isak shakes it weakly and feels a wave of embarrassment wash through him as the prince extends his hand as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Halla, Isak. I’m Even.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isak’s heart skips a beat. Even. Not Prince Even, just Even.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hei, Even,” Isak whispers, and Even laughs. It’s a beautiful sound, and Isak thinks that perhaps Even is lying and he’s a siren instead of a mermaid.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they’re all done speaking and the mer-royals leave, Chief Grytten quirks a grin down at Isak in a fatherly way.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A bit taken with the prince, hm?” he asks, and Isak feels his flush deepen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N- I just, um. I haven’t met a mermaid before,” he stammers, and he knows that’s bullshit. The Chief obviously knows it too and laughs at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that so? Well, either way, a courtship with the Nordvann prince would be quite impressive,” Chief Grytten chuckles, and Mama rolls her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think Isak has some time before he should be thinking about marriage,” Marianne chastises, and Chief Grytten nods.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But of course. We need young Isak to be focused for his initiation as a warrior in a few years,” Chief Grytten teases, and Isak breaks out into a grin. He can’t wait for the day he’s officially named a warrior.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That night, Isak’s dreams are filled with fleeing imaginations of what the fabled Nordvann might look like and a particular sunny smile.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Overboard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Their friendship starts with Isak almost drowning.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just an FYI, I’ll be updating this fic irregularly when I get the chapters done. I have the last one finished though!</p><p>Thank you so much for your great reception to the first chapter. I love sharing this universe’s Isak &amp; Even with you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The ocean is wide and calm today, and Isak stares back towards land, where the fjord is a small green band jutting out of the water. Turning the other way, Isak feels like his eyes drown in an endless horizon of blue.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Isak, let’s get the net prepared,” Eskild suggests, and Isak blinks as he turns back to his teacher.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“When do we meet the mermaid who’s working with us today?” Isak asks curiously as they carefully untangle the delicately woven net, lowering it into the water as they go.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Um, whenever they show up. This is your first day on a serious fishing excursion, have some patience! You’re awfully eager for one who complained about me <em>dragging</em> you away from your training,” Eskild teases him, and Isak rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe I just want to get it over with,” he retorts, and Eskild gives him an unimpressed look as they finish casting most of the net off the side of their boat.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Isak leans over to watch some smaller fish dart up to investigate the net, too slender to be caught. Something larger moves deeper under water and Isak leans over even farther, causing the boat to creak precariously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">“Careful, Isak,” Eskild warns.</p><p class="p1">It looks like perhaps a halibut. Isak leans forward the barest bit more, gripping the edge of the boat hard when he feels his balance start to waver.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Something smacks the other side of the boat and it sways unexpectedly, and Isak yells before he falls face-first into the water and the net. His arms and legs are immediately entangled, and Isak panics as he struggles to swim back up to the surface. His legs kick uselessly against the net, only tangling him further as he sinks lower and opens his eyes to look up.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The salt water stings his eyes as he sees Eskild leaning over the boat and staring down at him underwater, making a series of complicated gestures.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Two arms wrap around Isak’s chest and bubbles explode from his mouth as his back is pressed tightly to someone’s chest as they make for the surface.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They resurface and Isak takes a huge breath of air, choking and coughing as he tries to wipe his hair out of his face but is hampered by the net wrapped around his arms. The stranger behind him presses a hand to Isak’s forehead, and Isak feels the net wrapping around him disappear. He’s pulled to the side of the boat and he grabs on, turning to face his rescuer as he continues to heave huge gasps of air.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Prince Even’s concerned face fills his vision when he finally blinks his eyes open.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Isak! Are you okay?” Eskild asks in a panicked voice, and then Prince Even’s hands are wrapping around his waist and Eskild’s under his shoulders as they haul him back into the boat.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Isak stammers, and Prince Even pulls himself up the side of the boat so he can peer inside.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure?” the prince asks, and Isak gapes at him again. A confused look comes across Prince Even’s face as he squints at Isak before recognition crosses his eyes. “Wait a minute, I know you. We met at Strandfestival last month. You’re- You’re Isak!” he exclaims, and Isak feels himself blush. Even remembers his name?</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, that’s, um. That’s me,” he confirms, and Prince Even fixes him with a sparkling smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I’m happy to hear you can talk this time. I’m also happy you’re okay,” he says with a teasing smile, and Eskild raises an eyebrow at the two of them.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You know His Highness?” he asks Isak, and Isak shrugs.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Even’s smile never leaves his face, and Isak wants to be his friend so badly. He can’t exactly pinpoint what it is he’s feeling, but he thinks it <em>must</em> be friendship.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Um, Your Highness? What are you doing here?” Isak asks shyly once he’d spat out all the seawater in his lungs, and Prince Even crooks a smile at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You mean apart from rescuing clumsy human boys?” he teases, and Isak hates the way he can feel a flush rise to his face. Even’s laughter is just as lovely as Isak remembers when he continues. “No, I’m just messing with you. My mother asked me to work with Eskild today. I’m supposed to to start helping with fishing and some Fjordlandet tasks to continue promoting strong relations between our communities.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Isak starts staring at him, same as last time they met. </span>
</p><p class="p1">“Well, thank you so much for helping, Your Highness! Now, how about we show my hapless student how to fish,” Eskild suggests with an innocent smile, and the amused smile Even and Isak share is how their friendship begins.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“That I can do,” Even replies cheerfully, and Isak’s eyes widens when he hauls himself over the side of the boat without rocking it and sits down with a thump, two lanky silk-clad legs extending from his waist where his tail had been moments before. Isak knew that mermaids had effortless ocean magic, but it was exciting to see it up close, even if he didn’t see the transformation it was cool that the boat didn’t rock.</span>
</p><p class="p1">The prince scoots next to Isak on the bench and takes the last of the uncast net from him. Even’s hands smooth the tangles effortlessly.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Follow what Eskild was showing you. You can throw the nets, but for slender ones like this, it’s better to lower them slowly,” Even explains and they finish casting. “Eskild is an excellent teacher.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Eskild preens under Even’s praise, and Isak’s heart feels like it’s beating at the speed of a full-gallop horse. He tries to shake himself out of it. He’s fifteen summers old now, why can’t he get it together?</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, I’ll cast a fish summoning spell now and we’ll see how your netting holds up,” Even says, and with that, he dives elegantly overboard before resurfacing with a smile, hair completely dry and his beautiful blue tail extending below him when Isak looks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">The prince makes a hooking motion, and Isak is surprised that he feels the magic as a painful tugging sensation in his stomach. Eskild too makes a face, and Isak figures he felt it as well. People said the Nordvann royals had the most powerful ocean magic of any creature in the sea, and it was evident with Even’s power behind such a simple spell.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“This is how it usually goes,” Eskild says. “Except for the most part, when I bring apprentices out, they’re more helpful instead of leaving all the work to the mermaids,” he adds with a pointed look to Isak.</span>
</p><p class="p1">“Excuse me, I am literally just now learning,” Isak defends indignantly.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Soon, a few whitefish swim into the net, and Even and Eskild direct Isak on how to haul the fish into the boat. He does it pretty easily, and Even beams at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want one?” Isak offers, and Even shakes his head as Eskild puts their flopping catches into a bucket.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No, but thank you. Are you going to come back out to fish again?” Even asks hopefully, and Isak throws a glance at Eskild, who’s smirking.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry, Highness. I’ll drag him back to you as soon as his training permits,” he replies, and Isak blushes. <em>Again</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Good. Well... it was nice seeing you today. May you walk on roads of pearl,” Even says in the traditional Fjordlandet farewell.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“May your waters stay peaceful,” Isak responds with a small smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Skies in your favor,” Eskild adds, and Even ducks his head gratefully before he sinks back below the surface and swims off in a flash of blue.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Eskild turns to Isak.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“So you’re <em>friends</em> with the prince, hmm?” he asks.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up, Eskild!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Best Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even comes to see Isak be named a warrior just after his 16th birthday.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some much needed scenes with Even and Isak’s mom :,) hope you enjoy &amp; can’t wait to hear your thoughts!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jonas smiles broadly when Isak is finally done with the ceremony, and Isak rushes over to give him a hug as the crowd mills about.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Congratulations! We all knew you were gonna be a badass warrior someday,” Jonas says with a proud smile, and Isak beams. “And at sixteen summers! Man, me and the boys have to wait two more years. Lucky.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, and then we’ll all get to run around as an official group of badasses. It’s gonna be awesome,” Isak replies. The weight of Isak’s new sword around his waist and the bright blue of his ceremonial cloak were constant reminders that Isak was officially named a warrior of the Fjordlandet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mahdi, Magnus and Eva all pop up from behind Jonas and scream as they smash Isak into a tight three-person hug. Eva and Magnus both kiss his cheeks sloppily and Mahdi beams as he ruffles Isak’s hair. Isak is still getting used to having his hair only just curl below his ears, instead of all the years of longer-than-shoulder length.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Hey, Warrior!” Eva says excitedly, and Isak finds himself comfortably sandwiched with her and Mahdi under his arms. “We’re so proud of you, Is! We’ve known for a long time you were the best warrior in the village,” Eva compliments, and Jonas scowls playfully at her.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, what about me?” he asks, and Eva smirks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your strengths lie elsewhere,” she shoots back, and the boys all <em>ohhhhh</em> dramatically.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously, Isak! We’re so happy! Especially since you’re probably gonna be Chief one day and now we have a good in seeing as we are your best friends,” Magnus adds excitedly. Eva shoves him and Magnus shoves her right back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, well I love you for more than just nepotism reasons. We love you. You make us so proud,” Mahdi says sincerely, and Isak detangles himself from Eva to hug Mahdi closely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you guys. I couldn’t have done this without the best people in the fjord by my side,” Isak says to them, and they coo over him. Isak is smiling so much it hurts his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, there’s your mom!” Jonas points out, and Isak’s heart jumps as he spots his mother. She gives him a tired but joyful smile, and Isak wraps her in his arms tightly. He hadn’t expected her to be here with how badly she had been doing earlier this week.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Mama,” Isak exhales as he clutches her close to his chest. They’re the same height now, and Isak misses the days he just barely made it to her waist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isak’s eyes squeeze shut and Marianne runs a hand through his hair as Isak hides his face against her neck and tries not to cry.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My son,” she murmurs, and against Isak’s attempts otherwise, a tear falls. “I am so proud of you. My little boy, a warrior. You are so strong,” she says softly, and Isak fists his hands in her long dress.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, Mama,” he whispers, and she holds him out at arms’ length.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I brought someone very special with me to come see you today,” she says with a mischievous look, and when she steps aside, the familiar tall form of a certain Nordvannian is visible.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isak’s eyes immediately lock with Prince Even’s, and his jaw drops. Every ounce of decorum Chief Grytten and Mama had taught him leave his brain as he runs over to the mermaid prince. Even’s arms wrap tight and sure around him, and Isak laughs happily as he feels his feet lift off the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My friend! Look at you! You’re now a warrior!” Even exclaims as he sets Isak back down and holds him at arm’s length like Mama did. He can feel Mama’s happy smile at his back. People are staring openly at them, the youngest warrior of Fjordlandet and the Crown Prince of Nordvann acting so intimate and familiar in public, but Isak doesn’t care. Let them stare.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You came to see the ceremony?” Isak asks, and Even nods. Behind him, the ocean is perfectly still in Even’s joy, his happiness calming the ever-churning sea with his magic.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world. Besides, your mother asked me to, and how could I say no to seeing my best friend earn such an honor?” Even replies, and fresh tears spring to Isak’s eyes. Even had easily become his closest friend in the two years they’d known each other, spending long days at sea fishing and days not training lounging on the boulders and cliffs. Even’s royal duties kept them from spending as much time as they’d like together, but Isak didn’t mind. He was there for important parts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even wraps an arm around his shoulders, and Isak’s heart gives that familiar clench that always sweeps his body when Even touches him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mama sets her hands on Even and Isak’s shoulders, and Isak feels a heady rush from how <em>right</em> it feels to be standing there with Even by his side in front of Mama.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look at you two,” Mama says fondly, and Even fixes her with one of his blinding smiles. “The warrior and the mermaid prince. What a pair you two make, hm?” she muses, and Isak turns his head to look at Even. Even meets his eyes, and they smile, trapped in their own bubble as Isak loses himself in Even’s gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, Your Highness!” Magnus shrieks from behind them, and that’s all the warning Even gets before Magnus wraps him in a tight hug from behind. His eyes widen comically for a moment as Isak and Mama crack up before he steadies himself and reaches over his shoulder to pat Magnus’s head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Mags!” Even replies, and Jonas, Mahdi and Eva appear soon after. They all greet Even eagerly, and Isak loves how quickly they had accepted the prince into their group.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They all continue to talk and laugh up a storm, happiness heavy in the air of the village. Some time later, Marianne eventually lets them know it’s time for dinner, and they all cheer, save Even who pulls an apologetic face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I should get going,” he says, and Isak sets a hand on his arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! Please stay. I mean, that is, if you don’t have any princely duties. We would love to have you stay for dinner.” Isak asks, and Even’s face softens.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want to intrude...” he says slowly, and Mama wraps an arm around his waist and starts to walk him to the Valtersen cabin, much to the amusement of their group.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Absolutely not. You’re one of Isak’s closest friends, of course you’re staying!” she announces, voice brokering no argument.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even tosses a grin over his shoulder as Mama effectively frog-marches him and Isak and his friends trail behind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eva and Magnus’s mothers are already at the cabin setting up the longtable outside when they arrive, and Mahdi and Jonas’s parents round the corner with the final plates for dinner.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isak lets himself get smothered by Jonas’s mother and father hugging and kissing the top of his head eagerly as they compliment their favorite godchild, to which Isak grumbles that he’s their <em>only</em> godchild with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mahdi’s mother gets a warm fire going before they all sit down, Isak seated between Mama and Even, across from Eva and her mother.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jonas stands up and raises his goblet to give a toast. “To Isak, the newest Fjordlandet warrior. May your sword never dull!” Jonas cheers, and the table full of Isak’s most beloved people all raise their goblets and echo Jonas, and Isak lets out a full bellied laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just when he feels like he couldn’t be any happier at this moment, Even squeezes his hand with a smile, and Isak stares back adoringly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Perhaps, what he felt was more than friendship.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Courtship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Isak is 19, things come to a head.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok you sappy suckers I know you’ve been waiting for this one! Here’s some fluffy hurt-comfort with some special confessions!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Isak knew the moment news of their return had reached Nordvann, for less than ten minutes later as they were descending into the fjord valley, Even came sprinting up to the fighting party, eyes frantic as he spotted Isak leaning too-heavily into Mahdi’s side, blood staining his his hands red as he clutched at his side.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Isak!” Even cried out, and rushed forward to help Mahdi, his sure hands wrapping around Isak’s waist before Isak found himself hoisted up into Even’s arms like he weighed nothing. Even’s strength was always surprising, given how lean the mermaid prince was, but now Isak was only grateful for his best friend’s supernatural strength.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What happened?” Even demands, and Jonas approaches them, face writ with seriousness as the rest of the returning party pause for the prince.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“We defeated the raiders who aimed to cross the Southern Pass to destroy the fjord, thankfully with no casualties on our side, but Isak was stabbed before he slew the rival chief. It’s not life threatening, but...” Jonas trails off, and Even swallows hard. Isak hasn’t even argued about being carried like this, has only wrapped his arms around Even’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Is Chief Grytten with you all?” Even asks, and the group all nod.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“He stayed back to help Magnus’s mothers with the more seriously injured,” Chris replies, and it’s unusual to see Chris so serious instead of with his characteristic smirk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Isak’s hands tighten against Even’s tunic as they all start to walk again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">“You don’t need to carry me. I’m a full nineteen summers and the head of the warriors,” Isak says rather testily, and Even gives him a sharp look.</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“And I am the crown prince of Nordvann of twenty-one summers, and I say you will not walk on that injury. I’m older and I outrank you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Isak scowls deeply but lets Even carry him nonetheless to the village, crawling with activity as the residents attend to injured fighters and rush about ensuring local defenses are secured.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Their company scatters and Even carries Isak to his cabin, toeing the door open and gently laying Isak down on his bed before methodically stripping his shirt off and assessing his injuries. Even’s magic could fix this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ocean magic was not always compatible with humans, so Even was careful to lay his hands softly on Isak’s chest and concentrate on keeping the stinging salt sensation of his healing magic to a minimum.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Even winced every time Isak did, but his hands did not shake as he pressed his hands harder against Isak’s chest. They had to do this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The sheer amount of Even’s magic filling Isak’s body made him woozy, and they had to stop when Isak would start to cough up seawater.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t like knowing that every time you go into battle, you might not come back,” Even whispers fiercely, and Isak feels shame color his face for no reason.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I wasn’t <em>trying</em> to be reckless and get myself stabbed,” Isak replies sharply, and Even stiffens as he glances back down at the wound they were trying to heal on his stomach. It would scar, just like the one that sliced across Isak’s face from his first real battle, from the corner of his left eye to below his ear. He had been lucky that one was just a graze.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The door to the cabin bursts open, and they look up. “Isak!” Marianne cries out, and rushes to her son’s side as Isak grunts and hugs her halfheartedly from the bed. “Is it working?” Mama asks Even frantically, and he nods solemnly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Mama takes Even’s hand and squeezes it in her own. “Thank you, darling, for taking care of him. I want to stay, I want to- to <em>help</em>, but Sara Mohn is hurt too and Eva needs help.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Mama, go. Even’s got me,” Isak promises her, and she nods with a worried look before she whisks back out the door, leaving just him and Even again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They’re quiet for a moment and Even’s face screws up, like he’s trying not to cry, and Isak immediately feels worry fill him. In their five years of friendship, Isak and Even have seen each other in many states, but Isak’s never seen Even quite this affected.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Isak asks, and reaches out for him. The prince grabs his hands and lets out a choked sob.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It’s so stupid, I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m crying all the sudden!” he sniffles, and he looks much more like his sixteen year old self when he first met Isak than twenty one. “I just- you could have <em>died</em>,” he adds, and Isak’s heart clenches. Neither of them have reservations about violence by any means, not when the Fjord has made so many enemies, but this outburst seems to be coming from a more personal place.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“This wasn’t my first battle, Even,” Isak says gently, and Even nods.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I know! I know. I know that you’re the best warrior in the village and Chief Grytten is eyeing you to be named heir- oh, stop looking at me like that, like anyone’s fucking surprised- but I just worry about you. You’re my best friend.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Isak’s chest feels funny and his throat closes up. “You’re my best friend too,” he whispers. “I care about you more than anything,” he adds. <em>And I think I’m in love with you.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Even holds his hands tighter, like he just remembered their fingers were tangled intimately, and searches Isak’s face. Isak stares back openly until Even eventually looks back down at their hands.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The prince is silent as he carefully washes away the dried blood on Isak’s face, the clean, clear water that he summons fresh as a winter spring. The manipulation of freshwater as well as salt water is a skill only the royal family has, and Isak is grateful for it now as Even’s fingers move in delicate patterns over his face and wash away the evidence of the battle.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He leans in close to Isak’s face in concentration, and Isak feels his heart start to beat faster. With the magic still connecting them, Even notices and pauses. “Am I hurting you? Your heart rate picked up,” Even asks worriedly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Isak shakes his head. “You’re not hurting me,” he replies, and tries to sound strong but his voice cracks. The adrenaline from the battle is dying down and all Isak can focus on is the way Even touches his bare skin and how his lips part when Isak stares at him for a long time. His feelings towards Even have been confusing for a long time, but it feels three-fold right now. Jonas and Isak don’t act this way around each other. What Isak feels towards Jonas might be similar to what he feels for Even, but it’s not even <em>close</em> to being as strong.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Then why is your heart beating so fast?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It feels like Even’s magic tickles his head, even though Isak knows Even doesn’t have the ability to read his mind. Even’s hand is still warm against Isak’s stomach as he leans over him, and this is a familiar position. There have been too many moments when Isak has leaned in too close and has had Even lean in as well, but nothing ever comes of it. It never does, only in Isak’s dreams.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Even,” Isak says plaintively. He doesn’t want to say it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Even cups his cheek tenderly and thumbs off some of the blood still there, and it’s so intimate Isak can hardly breathe. He simply closes his eyes and leans into the touch, exhaling shakily.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When he opens his eyes, Even is gazing down at him with something raw and exposed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Isak,” Even breathes, and his eyes drop to Isak’s mouth. Isak’s lips part in expectation and Even starts to slowly, slowly lean down. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Isak raises his hands to frame Even’s face when their mouths are only milimeters apart. “Tell me that I can kiss you, Your Highness,” Isak pleads, and Even nods minutely before he closes the minuscule gap between them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It’s the sweetest kiss Isak has ever experienced, filled with recognition and longing and kindness. Even delicately lifts himself up from Isak’s mouth and hovers over him, practically vibrating, and Isak hears a loud crack of thunder snap across the fjord outside. Even smells like ozone and seawater and Mama’s sweet cake, which shouldn’t be an appealing combo, but it is.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Even admits, voice heavy. “So long, Isak, you don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t realize it was- was something <em>more</em> I felt for you until recently. I thought it was friendship for years, Even, but I can’t stop thinking about you. Ever since- we- there was the first Strandfestival we met when I was younger and you were so beautiful but I didn’t realize what it felt like to like someone. Then at the warrior ceremony, when we were all eating dinner and you grabbed my hand like it was the most natural thing in the world, and I... knew,” Isak stammers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“When you fell overboard, that’s when I knew,” Even says softly, and Isak grabs his hand so tightly it must hurt.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I must be pretty slow because I’ve been gradually falling for you for years.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Court me,” Even asks immediately. “I’ve spent too long being just your friend.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, yes, fuck yeah,” Isak agrees, and pulls Even back down into an enthusiastic kiss.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When Mama comes back home to find Isak wrapped tightly in Even’s arms in front of the fire, she doesn’t look surprised in the slightest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“How are you two?” Mama asks, and Isak reaches out to grab her hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“We’re doing perfect.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. And Then There Were Rings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On Isak’s 21st birthday, he finds out wishes for come true.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you everyone who stuck around for these snapshots of Even and Isak’s life! I hope you liked it, and can’t wait to bring you all a full length fic for them :) Here is the final chapter, and until we return to the Fjordlands again, takk ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“So, what‘s my birthday present?” Isak asks coyly. Even grins at him and flicks some droplets of water at Isak with his tail where they’re sitting on one of the boulders at the far rocky side of the fjord.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Even extends his hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Do you trust me?” he asks, and even though Isak’s eyes narrow in suspicion, he accepts it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Even pushes off of the rock unexpectedly, and Isak is so surprised he tumbles down right after him into the deep pool beneath them, immediately soaking his loose summer clothes. Isak coughs and pushes his hair out of his face when he resurfaces, and Even’s hands settle around his waist so he doesn’t have to try so hard to stay afloat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell, Even?” Isak demands, and Even just laughs as Isak scowls. The small waves rolling into the fjord cause them to bob up and down, and Isak sets his hands more steadily on Even’s shoulder. “This isn’t a very good birthday present.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Even’s eyes sparkle as he speaks. “Can you breathe under water?” he asks, and Isak frowns. What kind of question is that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">“In case you forgot, I’m a human, not a mermaid,” Isak shoots back, and Even shakes his head fondly.</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Would you <em>like</em> to be able to breathe under water?” Even questions, and Isak is starting to get seriously suspicious now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, of course. Then I could be a part of your world too.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Even’s smile softens, and he lets go of Isak with one hand and brings it up above the water, curled into a fist like he’s holding something.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Then this is your birthday present. If you want it, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Even’s hand unfurls to reveal a thick silver ring, a large pearl set in the middle while delicately wrought waves wrap around it. Isak’s heart stops.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Are you-“ Isak stammers, and he carefully picks up the ring. “Are you asking-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Even delicately pushes the ring on Isak’s finger, and Isak is shaking like a leaf. A powerful wave of magic creeps up his arm from the ring and settles into his body. “Isak Valtersen. Would you give me the honor of being named your husband?” Even asks, and Isak sucks in a harsh breath.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” Isak exhales. “Yes, yes, yes, let me marry you,” he exclaims, and Isak grabs Even and kisses him until they can’t breathe.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Holy shit,” Isak gasps, and holds his hand up in front of him. “Holy shit,” he repeats as he stares at the beautiful ring.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not just a ring,” Even whispers to him, and his eyes sparkle brighter than the ocean around them. Even takes Isak’s hand and holds it. “This is a very rare, very powerful magical amulet that has been in the royal family of Nordvann for as long as anyone can remember. While mermaids have the ability to turn their tails to legs, obviously humans don’t have the same. But this ring makes it possible.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Isak’s eyes widen. Does he mean-?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I will be named king of Nordvann one day, with you by my side. But you can’t very well rule a kingdom you can’t even access, can you? If you twist the ring around your finger three times, you’ll turn into a mermaid like me. I want you to be with me, wherever we may be in the fjord.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Isak feels like he’s shaking with excitement as he looks at the ring again. “Can I try it?” he asks, and Even nods eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Isak starts to breathe heavier as he gently sets his fingers on the ring, Even holding him steady by the hips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">With the first spin, Isak starts to feel a cold chill radiate down from the top of his head to his feet. With the second spin, it grows even stronger and his legs start to ache. And then with the third, a hot, syrupy feeling sweeps his whole body before being rapidly replaced by a fizzing sensation that starts in his legs and ends in his chest that makes it hard to breathe and his body go numb.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">His body feels distinctly different, and when he looks down, where there used to be two legs, there is now a dark grey tail speckled with the same gleaming silver scales Even and his mother had.</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god,” Isak says, voice sounding high pitched and shocked. “Oh my <em>god</em>,” he repeats, and the feeling of having one appendage where he used to have two is utterly disorienting.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Isak gives his tail a little flick, and Even is smiling so widely it must hurt. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">Even trails a finger down Isak’s side and Isak flinches hard at the feeling before realizing that same slim gills Even’s people had now line the sides of his chest as well. Just when Isak is about to open his mouth to say something, Even slips away from him and disappears below the surface. “Even!” Isak yells, and flounders a little before giving up and sinking down below the surface.</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Isak’s eyes squeeze shut and he holds his breath out of habit, but then he opens his eyes when he feels two hands frame his face. In this form, the salt water doesn’t sting his eyes and he sees Even’s face in front of him, clear as day.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Breathe,” Even says, and Isak blinks in surprise over the fact he can hear underwater too.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">His body fights him as he struggles to exhale the breath he’d been holding, but then an unfamiliar sensation of oxygen entering his body from his chest happens when he is forced to inhale again. His gills flare and Isak grabs onto Even in alarm.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“That’s good, that’s good! Keep taking deep breaths. It’s really disorienting at first to change forms and get used to it. When I changed into human form the first time I could barely walk and breathing felt really weird too.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Even puts a hand on his forehead and concentrates, helping Isak to connect to the serenity of the ocean. This was something they had done many times when Isak was scared or sick or stressed, and pretty soon Isak felt his awareness be drawn to the constant gentle roll of the waves, the unknowable depths of the open ocean, and the vibrant hum of life all around.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Isak’s heartrate slows down and he pulls Even even closer into a tight hug.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“There you go,” Even says gently as he runs a hand through the strands of hair floating around Isak’s face. “Can you try to say something?” Even asks gently, and Isak nods, breath still coming in stutters.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ev-en,” Isak croaks out, and starts gasping again, body trying to connect with his new form. Even holds him through it until Isak is breathing normally again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve got you, baby. That’s it,” Even encourages, and Isak smiles shakily at him as he starts to get used to it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Isak’s tail wraps around Even’s unthinkingly, and... Isak’s eyes widen at the feeling it elicits when Even curls his own tail tighter around Isak’s.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Is this...” Isak stammers, and trails off, unsure of how to vocalize what <em>this</em> is.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Even smirks and untangles their tails. “Seems you’re a fast learner, hm? Let’s just... not do that again right now. Tail-twisting is kind of intimate but, um, judging by your face, you figured that one out. Alright, I think it’s time to get going.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Even grabs his hand and starts to lead Isak deeper and further out the fjord. “Where are we going?” Isak asks as they swim, and Even beams.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">“You’ve never seen Nordvann before, have you?” Even asks, and Isak shakes his head excitedly.</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Isak can’t explain how he senses that they’ve reached the open ocean, but he does, and they start to swim even deeper until something starts to take shape ahead of them, and Isak feels like he must be dreaming when he is finally able to make it out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The grand underwater city of Nordvann rises out of the murk, spiraling stone buildings illuminated with luminescent sea lanterns and magical glowing pearls, colorful spirals of rare ocean jewels decorating the buildings in gaudy bursts. The palace is directly down the main promenade, and Isak gapes in awe. Made wholly of white stone with enormous sea glass windows and gold gilding, it mimics the shape of a massive conch shell.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“This is my home,” Even says proudly, drinking in every moment of Isak’s amazed countenance. “And now it’s your home too, the same as how your village is my home as well.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Mermaids stare openly at them, gawking at their prince and his human beloved, now in mermaid form. Isak feels overwhelmed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">“Even, this is... this is incredible. Thank you for sharing your world with me, I- I don’t even know what to say,” Isak says thickly, and cups Even’s face to kiss him. Even’s hands settle on his waist, where scales meet skin, and a thrill runs through Isak at the newness of it all. Of the fact this is now his kingdom too. Of the fact that they’re getting <em>married</em>.</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I love you,” Isak murmurs against Even’s lips, and he breaks into that smile Isak adores so deeply.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">“I love you too. What do you say we go explore, hm, birthday boy?”</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And Isak can’t very well turn down an offer like that, so he takes his fiancé’s hand and they swim forward together into the promising blue of the ocean. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>